


“他的身体化作一地闪闪发亮的尘埃”

by caelestisq



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisq/pseuds/caelestisq
Summary: 关于人的归宿究竟在何处，安东有话要说。
Relationships: Maxim Gorky/Anton Chekhov
Kudos: 1





	“他的身体化作一地闪闪发亮的尘埃”

**Author's Note:**

> 不合史实bug有, ooc归我

也许确实曾有那么几位无聊的神祗，日日夜夜守在沙漠里问过路的旅人天上究竟有多少星星。同我们脚下的沙粒一样多，智者如是说。“我们死后，会化作天上的星辰。”桦树刺破黑夜直冲云端，顺着食指与树干平行所指的方向，一颗孤星踮着脚尖稳立在最高的树梢上。一场精准无误的杂技表演，没有任何事先的算计，单纯得像安东·巴甫洛维奇本人——此刻他站在你面前，指着天空，像一个求知不倦的孩童。“怎么，您不相信吗？”“您净爱捉弄人……”你说，双眼却无法从那颗星星上移开。他在笑，但不是恶作剧成功后顽皮的笑，而是轻柔如纱的微笑，或者说，他的灵魂在笑。“您不信我，”他喃喃着，转过身，用灰色的背影作为回答。“这没关系……”之后便是揉成一团的气音，难以辨析，并且你也无心辨析。月光不偏不倚投在他的脖颈上，为他的并不宽阔的双肩描边，你的视线追随光而游走、停顿。

“我还能再活七年，”他突然提高声调宣布，加快步伐朝路的另一端走去。“然后我就会变成星星在天上望着您，您干什么坏事都别想逃过我的眼睛。”

“安东·巴甫洛维奇，您在说胡话。您发烧了吗？”

“是吗？”他毫无征兆地停下脚步，让刚迈开步子去追赶他的你险些刹不稳撞到他肩头。他歪着头看向你，那种令人熟悉的调皮神情回到了他的脸上。你花了三秒时间意识到你们在沉默地对视，他静静等待，没有任何要躲避的意思，像一个放学后站在校门口的小学生，真诚得近乎赤裸。你别过头去。结局总是这样，他波澜不惊，而你窘迫不堪，他的目光是顶在你脸颊一侧的缝衣针。

没有人知道为何安东·巴甫洛维奇会在新世纪一个清冷的夜晚对人的归宿产生兴趣，这套说辞不过是千百年来为应付孩童无心的发难，不知所措的父母们一手打造的睡前故事，一个思想家们仅会在林间空地上提及的故事。而安东·巴甫洛维奇，尽管年过不惑，却拥有不差于全俄罗斯孩童的叫人为难的本领。“您从哪儿回来，莫斯科还是彼得堡？”他用骨瘦如柴的手抓住拜访者。“您告诉我吧，那儿到底发生了什么？我是说纺织厂的工人……”这类问话实在令访客无所适从，你也是其中一员。但属于你的拷问时间已经结束了，你只是站在门框下，无言地注视窗外缓缓煮沸翻滚的乌云。你很容易哭，一次生涩但真挚的诗朗诵就能让你哽咽，而现在你是一壶被壶盖闷住的茶水。“阿列克谢·马克西莫维奇，您觉得我们死后会不会化作天上的星辰？”这是他用天真与孩子气作挡箭牌对你施加的残忍。你期待着不安或惶恐，鼓起勇气去迎接发问者的目光，却只在他浅蓝色的眼睛里找到明晰了结局后才有的宁静。你带着你那壶茶炊落荒而逃，不清楚自己是否给出了答案，也许你根本就没有给出答案。青灰色侵蚀人们赖以生存的一角天地——树木、村舍、地平线。半温不火的茶炊怎么也烧不开，就像灰蒙蒙的天始终落不下一滴雨。你渴望落下暴雨，因为这样的日子就应当落下暴雨，然后你才能在暴雨中痛痛快快哭一场，浑身被雨水和泪水浇透。雨滴敲在乡间的泥路上，会溅起泥水与尘埃。也许这才是我们的归宿，依旧是老生常谈，但是成年人的老生常谈。尘归尘，土归土。

这是1904年稀松平常的一天，这个场景可能发生，也可能没有发生过。作家从生活中择取碎片予以润色，而不直接复写现实。这可能是由无数瞬间拼接成的典例，也有可能是破被褥压出的一场梦。你可能逃走了，也可能没有逃走。也许他在最后一秒喊住你了，也许下雨了，也许你哭了。

但以下场景是可以确定发生过的: 你收到一封电报，请你去火车站接他，你按约抵达，看见他同一车异乡牡蛎一起回到故土。火车站或是田野或是阁楼里，他遇到你的每一次都会微笑致意。他不在你面前大笑，永远矜持内敛，这次也不例外——他深色的鬈发，他的容颜，他清瘦的双手，他身体的每一部分，他灵魂的闪光，他活过的每一分每一秒，他所有的欢声笑语，在烈火中向内折叠、蜷缩、自我吞噬，容纳在小小一方木盒里，这样不起眼，这样谦逊。你听到有人叹气。“人死了就剩下这点东西，伟人也不能幸免，这多可怜！”先是第一抔土，尔后是第二抔、第三抔，空气中尘埃与野花纠缠撕扯，把你带回雅尔塔那个暮气沉沉的傍晚，你在乡间小路上狂奔，思索着人的归宿究竟是在头顶还是脚下。在天上，安东·巴甫洛维奇说，木盒沉入地底。暴风雨就要来了，有人在乎一只海鸥的死吗？时钟滴答滴答响，你快没有时间难过了。明年，你要第一次见到弗拉基米尔·伊里奇，你要第一次亲眼见证暴风雨是如何洗刷大地，你要看到千万只海燕苏醒过来，涌上街头，波涛般的怒吼使宫殿里的贵族们心惊胆战，而这不过是正式演出前的一次预演。你要同时用革命者的手拿起枪，用艺术家的手写下泣血的诗篇。“您从哪儿回来，莫斯科还是彼得堡？您告诉我吧……”星星从天上俯瞰人间，得以目睹尘世的一切纷扰动乱，但埋在土里，就什么也听不见，什么也看不见: 六尺之下，对未来一无所知，被世界遗忘。

——又或者死去的人并不化作星辰，也没有埋进土里，他们只是变成白鹤飞翔，掠过一片狼藉的大地，倾听人们的呼唤。或许安东·巴甫洛维奇是一只白鹤，或许他听得到，在那些流亡他乡的夜里，若是没有其他答案，你会这样安慰自己。

不过，当最后一粒浮尘与他一同安然回归盖娅的怀抱，你终于想起来，在传说的结尾处，智者捧起一把沙，任其从指缝间流下，说道，天上的星星就同脚下的沙砾一样多。

这就是答案。

意大利的夏日是一滩铺在路面上融化了的糖浆。海边游人如织。遮阳伞与遮阳帽高低起伏，五彩斑斓，像从森林远道迁移而来的蘑菇群落，小贩在蘑菇间穿梭，兜售廉价汽水。一群中学生在嬉戏，忙于把同伴埋进沙子里，浪涛不断毁坏沙制的堡垒，喧闹的青春在热浪的波峰上跃动。你的青年时代与此相似又迥异。那时，你的心跳与这种舞蹈节奏一致，与安东·巴甫洛维奇指给你看的那颗星闪烁的频率一致，每次脉搏都恰好落在星光黯然的片刻里，而人类所饥渴的情感，不过意味着安东·巴甫洛维奇亲手捧到你面前的一盘新鲜出炉的面包。你俯下身，把双手拢成碗状，也捧起一把沙子，任其从指缝间下落。沙子在刺眼的日光下闪闪发亮，宛若细碎的星尘。也许有一天，你不会再在沙滩上想起他。

**Author's Note:**

> *关于白鹤的比喻，出自苏联歌曲《鹤群》，是缅怀卫国战争中牺牲的战士的。这里被我扭曲原意了，并且时间线也不对，请大家自动忽略（你
> 
> *关于面包的比喻，出自高尔基回忆契诃夫的文章:  
> “那么有人会问: 他的坏处呢？他的缺点呢？  
> 我们大家都饥渴对于人的爱，而人饿着的时候，即使是烤得坏的面包，吃起来也是香的。”


End file.
